


Untitled

by kaelyx67



Series: NaNoWriMo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, can be read as dean and cas, i don't know if major character death is accurate, or as destiel, since castiel isn't REALLY dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaelyx67/pseuds/kaelyx67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel goes back to Heaven, and Dean is left with his vessel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dialogue prompt, "I'm sorry, do I know you?" for Anon.  
> Crossposted to [Tumblr](http://gabrielnovak.co.vu/post/101518357455/10-im-sorry-do-i-know-you-jimmi-novak-to-dean).

And just like that, Cas was gone. Castiel. Dean had hoped, believed, even, that the angel might stay with him forever. That Cas would watch over them and care for them and be their personal informant on issues with Heaven and Hell. Apparently, Castiel’s Righteous Man was either entirely saved or just not that righteous anymore, Dean didn’t know. Cas hadn’t told him.

Nevertheless, the angel was gone and Dean was left with an empty vessel. He wasn’t sure what to do with the man, Jimmy, as Castiel had told him so many times. Cas knew much about Jimmy, since the man had been his vessel for a very long time. Jimmy was loyal to Castiel, had given him his consent just so the angel could walk the Earth. Now he was left with who knows how much of a soul, and no family. Dean realized he should probably take the man to a hospital.

Or to, you know, an angel, but Dean didn’t really feel like asking help of one of Castiel’s brothers.

So Dean lifted the man up by his armpits and started dragging him to his car. Why Castiel had asked him to drive out to the middle of nowhere just to disappear without so much as an explanation, was a mystery to Dean, but he was thankful for the fact that he was alone. Sam would just have looked at him with this look, Dean knew, as if Sam knew how much Dean really needed Cas—and maybe he did, which made it even more scary.

Dean made something up, some vague accident which somehow involved Jimmy hitting his head really hard. Memory loss or whatever empty vessels had to deal with, wouldn’t be a huge surprise if he the doctors thought of a head injury. Right? The doctors took Jimmy to a room and Dean felt the strange need to follow him, see what they’d do to him. They couldn’t hurt Jimmy—Jimmy couldn’t die. However selfish it was of Dean, he wanted the man to be save so Cas could have his vessel back.

Because this, this really was his Cas. Dark, messy hair, the bags under his eyes and his chapped lips. He looked paler, but he still had the same blank expression, and it somehow made Dean feel a little calmer about the whole thing.

***

Jimmy woke up only one and a half hours later. Dean had fallen asleep in one of the hospital chairs next to him, didn’t want to leave him alone. Jimmy had no one else, Dean told himself. The real reason was that Dean still hoped, he still believed that his angel was in there somewhere, or would somehow come back to him.

When he woke up to Jimmy’s muttering, Dean saw that there was not a single drop of Cas’ grace left in Jimmy. He was just a man. Jimmy was looking at the walls in the small hospital room, his gaze shifting over Dean but not really seeing him. He stared at his own hands, and Dean thought that maybe he remembered the past years through Castiel’s eyes. Jimmy looked back at Dean.

“I… I’m sorry, do I know you?” the man asked Dean, and his confused look was nothing like Castiel’s squinty eyes and not even close to being as adorable. It just made Dean’s chest hurt like hell.

“No.” Dean wanted to ask him about Castiel, what he remembered, if Cas still spoke to him, but nothing came out. He just gave a tired, defeated smile, and got up. Jimmy nodded at him, the most simple goodbye, like Dean hadn’t spent the past few years by his side.

He left the hospital and drove straight to his favorite bar, pretending that he didn’t spend two hours watching his phone like there was going to be an awkward call from an asocial angel. There wasn’t.


End file.
